The girl who fought (Percy JacksonHarry Potter crossover)
by Saryana Greenwood
Summary: There once was a girl with a past everyone knew. Everyone magical, at least. She is not your normal teenage girl - mostly because she is a demigod wizard. What will she have to go through to show the world she can survive even the hardest task she has got? Will she betray her friends? Or will she turn in a fighter?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing for Harry Potter or from Percy Jackson**

Hello. I'm Saryana Greenwood but you can just call me Sary. Am I normal? Nope. Why? I'm a demi-god witch. I've gone to Camp Half-blood when I was 4, a few days after Annabeth, Luke, Grover and Thalia(who sadly didn't make it…). From when I was 1, I had no family. My mum died from Voldemort, along with the parents of a guy named Harry Potter. When Voldemort tried to kill me and Harry, the spell back-fired for unknown reasons. Of course, I've got a souvenir – a lightning bolt scar on my forehead. But enough of that. I've got slightly long brown hair, green eyes that can change to a grey and I'm tall for my age. I'm usually kind, but get on my bad side and things can go nasty. And yes, this is a warning. I tend to not be a popular but people seem to like me… I'm a tomboy and HATE the popular girly-girls who think they are the best! Well, that's all for now. To later.

Nickname: Sary

Age: 10 but turning 11 on the 8th of August.

Favorite color: Red.

Favorite sport: Basketball and (hopfully) Quidditch.

Godly parent: Unknown for now…

* * *

><p>I was only six when I arrived.<br>I was hiding in a forest somewhere in Virginia when I heard a noise. A monster was coming to yet again attack me! I took out my sword(book at first that can turn into any weapon in it as long as you touch the picture) which I got from a stranger a few weeks ago:  
><em>I was walking down in some unknown town when I bumped into a guy.<br>-Sorry. - I muttered.  
>-It's alright. - he examined me- Wait, aren't you Saryana Greenwood? The girl-who-lived? - I nodded slightly. I always knew my back-story from a few books I found laying around... somewhere - I was searching for you for days! I was sent to give you a weapon - He shoved to take out something in his coat and he took out the book. - It is made to turn into any weapon you want or need. I've put a spell so it turn automatically to the middle page, where the sword is. You press the picture of the weapon and it turns into that exact weapon - with that he gave me it. I took it and done what he said. In my hand formed a sword with a red hilt, gray pommel and black guard. The hilt was decorated with gold and in the middle was a eagle. When I looked up to thank the guy, he was gone.<em>  
>I looked around myself. Suddenly a group of Harpies attacked me. I started fighting them but soon I felt myself feel drained out more and more. I thought I was done for. When I was just about to give up, a group of 3 kids burst out of the bushes. They started helping me with the fight. Soon we managed to defeat them.<br>-Thanks.- I said. I managed to get a good look of them. There was a girl, probably a year above me, with blond hair and gray eyes. Another girl, about 11, was with black hair and electric blue eyes. The boy was blond with blue eyes.  
>- Well, us demi-gods have to help each other out. I'm Luke Castellan, by the way -said the boy. I laughed slightly.<br>- Annabeth Chase- said the blond girl, as she held her hand out. I grabbed it and shook.  
>-Thalia Grace- she also took her hand out and we shook.<br>- Well, since you are a demi-god, do you want to join us in traveling? We are trying to get to-  
>-Camp Half-Blood - I interrupted Luke. - Yeah, I know. I'm trying to.<br>-Great! I see you have a weapon. Nice sword, by the way.  
>-Thanks!<br>- Well, lets show you our hide out...  
>And that's how I meet my first friends. We traveled for a long time. One day we were found by a satyr named Grover. He helped us travel. That was, until we got captured by cyclops. Well, at least I, Thalia, Grover and Luke. They were lured by some voice and I followed them, try to tell them not to go, that it could be a trap. And I was right. We were hanged over a pot. Annabeth saved us. Almost. They captured me <em>again.<em> They tried to help me out but I told them to go on, that I'll catch up. Soon, they did. After a few days I managed to run away. When I almost got at the camp I was attacked by harpies again but the flock(it's flock, right?) was smaller. As I thought, I tripped over a tree.  
>-Thalie...-I muttered. Don't ask me how I knew, I just knew...<br>Soon I defeated them but I fainted afterwards. I awoke in the Big House with my friends by my side.  
>About 4-5 years have gone from than. I never yet told them I was a wizard. No one knew at camp, except the wizard demi-gods like me and a guy named Nick, son of Apollo. He saw me practicing magic with a book in hand:<br>_- Wingardium Leviosa. - the apple in front of me floated._  
><em>-Woah, what was that? I didn't know you knew magic! - someone called from behind me.<em>  
><em> I turned around. -Who are you?<br>-Alucard, son of Thanatos. You, miss magic-girl?  
>-Saryana, daughter of some god. Are you going to tell everyone now?<br>-What?! No! I was just interested. Is that a spell book?- he pointed to the book.  
>-Yeah. It's not much, but I learn enough.<br>-Cool! _  
>One day I was called by Chiron. Alucard ran to me:<br>-Saryana! Chiron is calling you in the Big House.  
>-Why?<br>-I don't know, he said it's important.  
>-Ok...<br>I walked to the Big House and into his room:  
>-You called me?<br>-Yes. I want to send you on a mission with Grover to get a demi-god.

**This is my first fan-fiction, so please not be too critical. Unlike some I will still accept them! Can you say what you think? I know it isn't written very well at the moment.  
><strong>


End file.
